An airbag module typically comprises a housing and cover that are coupled together and form a cavity in which an airbag is stored. A gas generator is coupled to the housing and is in fluid communication with the interior of the airbag. At the onset of a vehicle collision, the gas generator is actuated and directs gas rapidly into the airbag, forcing the airbag out of the cavity and rapidly inflating the airbag in front of a vehicle occupant. In a driver side airbag, the airbag module is typically located in the steering wheel. In a passenger side airbag, the airbag module is typically located at a selected location in the vehicle instrument panel.
In a known driver side airbag module the housing is formed of steel and the airbag cover is designed to fit tightly over a portion of the housing. The airbag cover is formed of an elastomeric material that can deform elastically as the cover and housing are being fit together. The housing is a cast metal member with a plurality of integrally formed hooks. The cover has a plurality of openings, each of which fits over a respective hook when the cover is coupled with the housing. The cover also includes a resilient flap behind each opening, and when the openings in the cover are being fit over the hooks, the resilient flaps engage the backsides of the hooks, and are slightly compressed as the openings are fit over the hooks. The cover is then pulled back slightly, to relieve the compression on the flaps and to finally position the cover on the housing.
When an airbag is being deployed, there are parts of the cover that must tear apart or partially separate to enable the airbag to deploy and inflate. On the other hand, the parts of the cover that are coupled to the hooks of the housing should remain coupled to the housing as the airbag is deployed.